


The second attempt

by greensilverserpent



Series: Glances into the daily yakuza life of former Rikkai members [39]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: It had been relatively peaceful for too long. Something had been bound to happen.





	The second attempt

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-05-16 06:35am to 06:50am

Due to a feeling, Tezuka had Yukimura moved just before midnight. Sanada thankfully listening to his query without needing an actual explanation.

It was when Tezuka went back to the medical rooms to pick something up he'd forgotten, that the nagging feeling returned full force and he was lucky enough to still be in the corridor when his workspace evaporated into dust.

He found himself plastered to the opposite wall, conscious but very much aware of the numerous injuries his body sported.

He didn't know how much time passed until his former trainee arrived together with Sanada and a few of his men.

When he got checked over, he wished he had lost consciousness.

He really did not want to know how often the disinfectant would be applied, nor the tweezers had to be used.

But, knowing it was too dangerous to put him to sleep for this, he endured, grateful his nerves weren't up for the job to feel the pain completely yet.

When he was finally left alone, he found Yukimura next to him, resting on his side.

"Thank you."

"What for?"

Tezuka really hadn't put all the pieces together just yet, therefore couldn't understand the small, grateful smile Yukimura's lips held just now.

"For acting on a feeling and in turn saving my life."

Had he done that? Not really. He had simply reported it.

"Sanada got you transferred. I just had the feeling."

Yukimura's laughter was soft.

"Yes but without it I would still have been gone, despite his best efforts to the contrary."

Tezuka closed his eyes. The logic was sound, even if it had taken him much longer to arrive at the same conclusion.

Sleep sounded like a very good idea right now.

Recognizing the signs, Yukimura awkwardly petted the back of his hand.

"Rest, Kunimitsu. I'm sure Genichirou has stationed more than one guard. We're safe."

"Hmm." 

Tezuka's brain shut down. 

Sleep, it thought last, was really an incredible idea.


End file.
